A Strange Adventure to Remember
by MinnieMoosi
Summary: Serena and Darien are stuck in a SAW -like adventure.    Based on my dream last night  Please review :


_**Hi Everyone!**_

_**Sorry I still haven't posted up the epilogue to Danger in Paradise, but I haven't had time. I know what you're going to say. She posted up another story but didn't finish that one up..  
>But this one was based on a dream I had last night and it needed to be written ASAP before I forgot it.<strong>_

_**If anyone has ever seen SAW I-IV (Or are there 5?), I'm pretty sure this is very close to what the movie was about, although I've never seen it or them ever. So let me know what you think**_

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^

It started like any normal day. I woke up late and grabbed my breakfast as I ran out the door. I bumped into Darien, my boyfriend and we walked together to the shrine.

"Rei, we're here! Sorry about being late" I yelled out after opening the door to my friend's room.

"Oh God, Serena. When are you gonna learn to be on time!" she began lecturing.

"Oh because you're Miss Perfe-" Darien cut me off.

"Enough you two. We're here to talk about whoever it is that has been following Serena," he said as he held me closer and the girls nodded.

"Well, I have a theory," said the blue-haired Amy, meekly.

"Well then what are you waiting for!" exclaimed Mina, the one that could pass off as my twin. She tends to be a bit loud and Amy sometimes takes it the wrong way.

"Mina! Don't talk to Amy like that." said Lita, the tough one, who loves to cook and has a heart of gold; even though she is boy-crazy, more-so than Mina. And trust me, that's saying a lot.

"Sorry Amy, I'm just worried, you know?" said Mina softly and apologetically.

"It's okay, I understand," began Amy, "Serena, you said that you feel as if someone's been following you, right?"

I nodded.

"Well I've narrowed it down to two people, Andrew and Seiya." finished Amy.

"ANDREW? SEIYA?" Darien shouted as he began to ball his fists, while his face turned crimson. He was mad.

"Darien, honey, please calm down," I pleaded.

"I can't calm down Andrew is my best friend and Seiya is... He's just a bad guy Serena."

"Look Darien, you getting all worked up isn't going to solve anything. Let's just finish hearing what Amy has to say," rationalized Mina. I know, I know. I was surprised she could be rational. Mina motioned for Amy to continue.

"As I was saying, it's very unlikely to be Andrew. But Seiya is a very big suspect. I mean, he did date Serena for a while, before Darien. And he has made it known that he wants Serena back, no matter the cost."

"So now what?" asked Lita, readying herself to go beat up Seiya.

"Nothing until we can make sure it's Seiya. In the meantime, Serena, you will be accompanied EVERYWHERE you go. We just can't risk leaving you alone. Especially not with your predicament," stated Amy. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm pregnant? Oops. Well. I am. I'm only three months along, but I haven't told my parents yet. I don't know how they'll react to this news. But I digress.

"But, Amy!" I argued.

"No Serena. It's for YOUR own good" her tone was final. The other three girls, and Darien, looked puzzled. I must have forgotten to mention that I didn't tell Darien either, that I was pregnant. Only Amy and I knew. Life was hard enough at this point, and what happened next... Well let's just say you'll just have to stay tuned.

So everything was fine the rest of the day. I was being "accompanied" by Darien when suddenly the ground started to shake from underneath us. Needless to say I was petrified. I held on to Darien for dear life when I felt that I was going to fall.

It was late at night and the street lights suddenly went out. Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind came and it knocked me and Darien on to the floor. I don't know exactly what happened, but when I woke up, there were cuffs on my legs, and those cuffs were chained to the walls. I was trapped. I don't know how long I had been there, or where there was, but I knew I didn't want to be there.

Panicked, I turned around and looked in every direction for the man that held my heart. Wherever we were, it was only dimly lit by the crescent moon in the sky. My heart fluttered when my eyes found his body directly across from mine. He was chained as well and he seemed to be peacefully asleep; as peacefully as one can sleep when chained to a wall.

"Darien," I tired. He stirred.

"Sere? Is that you?" he was squinting.

"Darien, where are we?" I asked, hoping he knew where we were and why we were chained to separate walls.

"I really don't-" he was cut off by a cackling coming from above us. The room lit up. We looked up to see a giant screen with Seiya's face on it.

"Hello, you two. I thought I should let you know that you are in a different dimension. Your pathetic friends cannot find you here," he paused to laugh a little, "Now, then, let's get the rules of this game straight. Darien, you will die and Serena, you will be mine."

"..." Darien and I wee speechless.

"Well then, I'm going to release you Darien. But only after I place you in another room. Serena, darling, you will be safe right where you are."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, "I hate you!"

Seiya looked shocked, "If that's how you want to play it... Fine, go with your lover boy. But once you've had enough, I'm come get you. You'll be a good girl and beg for me to come." With that, Seiya disappeared from the screen and the walls started to move. Eire, dim lights were turned on.

"DARIEN!"

"SERENA!" we yelled simultaneously. Suddenly the walls stopped and the cuffs released our legs. Darien and I ran to each other. We hugged momentarily and a lion came out of nowhere. He looked mad and hungry.

"Oh my God! Darien, let's run!" I grabbed his arm and we sped off into a small hole in the wall. Good thing I surveyed the area.

"Well done," came Seiya from above us again, "Good luck surviving the next round." And so had the sick games started.

We have been at this for a long time, I imagine. How long, I'm not sure, but I'm tired of running and fighting. We had to fight a couple of zombie-like creatures and that took a lot out of me. I hope the baby is okay.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder. Oh no, not again.

"Sere. Watch out!" Darien said as he ran up and knocked the zombie sense-less.

"Serena," he said to me, "I love you." Oh no. I know where this is going. And I don't like it.

"No, don't say it."

"Sweetie, he's not going to stop this. He'll just keep sending more in. Just go back to him. You'll be safe. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," the sad look in his eyes told me otherwise. We both knew what would happen to him if I left. In fact I suspected Seiya was going "easy" on us because I was here.

"But Darien. I can't-" we both turned at a noise we had grown use to. More are coming.

"Not again!" 

"There! Behind that plastic jail cell," I once again grabbed his hand and ran towards a safe haven.

"Sere-" what is with this place and us not being able to talk? It's not enough that I can't turn into Sailormoon?

"Darien. This is your last warning. Either send Serena to me or I'll kill her as well." Seiya sounds serious this time.

"He's serious Serena. Just please. For me?" Here we are talking as those creatures are getting closer and closer to us. They are about to break through our fortress. I realize that I can't put my baby in harms way, so I sigh.

"Fine," the zombies are almost through our barrier, "I SAID FINE SEIYA!" The creatures stopped their advances. Seiya came back on.

"Finally. Now then, get up and go through the red curtain," Huh, where did that come from?, "I'll be waiting just above the stairs.

"Darien, I love you. I'm only agreeing to this to protect our child." There I had said it. Poor Darien he looked so tired and worn out.

"Our... Child?" I nodded and he placed a hand on my belly, then planted a kiss on it as well. He seemed renewed, as if he had more energy, but I knew it wouldn't last. I needed to help him somehow.

"I love you," I said to him as I walked away. The zombies parted way for me.

"I love you two, too," I heard him say as tears rolled down my eyes. As soon as I made it to the red curtain, I heard commotion start again from the fight. I hiccuped a little as I ascended the steps.

"Ahh, my lovely Serena," greeted Seiya, he handed me a glass of water and an elegant wine-colored dress, "Go put it on and come back out. We're having a feast." I was ushered into a small bathroom. I changed and left again.

But I was lost. That's when I saw flashing red buttons and moved my hand to touch one.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed Seiya.

"I.. I... I don't know. I'm sorry," was all I could manage.

"Do you really expect me to believe you don't know what those buttons do!" Seiya was coming closer and closer to me.

"I really don't. I'm sorry."

He must have seen sincerity in my eyes, since all he said was "Alright then. Come, let's celebrate our engagement."

"En...Enga... Engage...Engagement?" I sputtered. He nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, Darien's energy was leaving him fast. The only thing that kept him fighting was the prospect of being a father, but even that wasn't enough to let him win.

Back at the Engagement Celebration, I had managed to run away. There was a very intricate stair system. There were two connecting stairs to every floor and only held enough passage for two people at a time.

I had been trying to reach the red buttons again, hoping they would help Darien, but Seiya saw me and ran after me. He had tried calling for "backup" but apparently, all his minions were fighting Darien. So here we were. Going absolutely nowhere. Then I noticed a button that was about 30 steps away. I squinted to read a sign above it that said, "main control." Bingo. That's what I need to get to.

I sprinted, but Seiya was fast too. He grabbed me by my arm and I almost gave up. Then I figured, what can I hurt. I put on my best innocent face and reached over to the pink-haired waitress that was holding a tray of Hors d'œuvre's. I grabbed one and put it in my mouth, then said to Seiya, "That's all I wanted. They didn't have these downstairs." I was now 4 steps away.

"Really? Are you kidding me?" Seiya was mad. Uh oh.

"They're good. Here try one. I took another from the confused waitress and put it in Seiya's mouth. I don't know where the waitress came from but thank goodness for her.

I smiled as Seiya's grip loosened on me. He let me go.

"Serena, then tell me and I'll get them for you. I don't want to have to chase you."

"Sorry" I said softly. I can't believe he bought it.

"Seiya. I think it's over," came the words over an intercom system.

"What's over?" I asked cautiously.

"Darien is dead," was Seiya's joyful response, "Wanna come see?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Alright then." He walked away to go see the dead body of my child's father. I cried.

I was so upset, but I knew that if Darien was dead, I didn't want to be alive anymore either. I did the only thing that I could think of to get Seiya so mad that he would kill me. At least I hoped. I slowly, but with determination, walked over to the big red button and pressed it.

_Boom_

That's all I heard before chaos broke loose. I sat there, by the big button as I watched everyone running around, trying to find somewhere safe.

"SERENA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING THOSE BUTTONS" Seiya was mad. He walked up slowly and angry. I just sat there staring blankly at him.

He was a foot away when he fell over. I couldn't tell exactly what had happened due to all the smoke and dust that was everywhere, but I fainted.

I woke up a few hours later to sore arms, legs, and thighs. I was in a bed. The fragrance seemed familiar. I opened my eyes and saw midnight blue staring back at me. Darien.

"Serena... Are you okay?" his voice was gentle and soft, as if afraid I would break if he was loud.

"Dare.. is it really you?" I began crying.

He embraced me softly and held me tight, until I stopped crying.

"But how? I thought you... I thought you were dead..."

"I thought so too. I couldn't move anymore. I was tired and sore. I just laid down waiting for my impending doom. Then I heard the announcement and I knew it would be true in a second. But it never came. I opened one eye and those creatures were gone, only dust stood in their places. I stood up about a minute later and couldn't help but hear Seiya's words to you. I followed his voice and I was so scared that he would hurt you. I'm not exactly sure of how or when, but I knocked him down and you fainted. I was so scared, but you were still breathing. You were okay"

"Where are we?" I looked around. This was certainly not wherever Seiya had taken us.

"We're back home. In our home. If you'll marry me that is. I bought this place a little while ago, for when we decided to start a family. But I guess it can't be a surprise anymore, huh?" he turned red, but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course I'll marry you, silly man!" I kissed him passionately, "Wait... but how did you end up back here?"

"Honestly, a young waitress with pink hair pointed me to a room. I opened the door and we were back home. So I'm not really sure how that works," Darien said confused.

"Hmm..Dare.. Do you think the girls will believe us?"

"I hope so, because we have to figure out how to keep Seiya there."

"Maybe we can figure it out if he ever shows up again. Maybe he's stuck there now."

"Let's hope so..."

"So... When are we telling my parents?" asked Serena.

"..." Darien's moth had gone dry.

Serena laughed and kissed him. "First thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

"This is worse than what Seiya had planned out! I'll die for sure!" exclaimed Darien.

"Oh hush. Daddy can't be too upset. I'm 22 already. And I love you," Serena reassured Darien and he smiled. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, in Seiya's dimension, a young pink-haired sailor was taking on Seiya.

"And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" yelled out Sailor Mini Moon.

"But.. But how?" questioned an alarmed Seiya, "You can't transform here!"

"Correction, my mother couldn't because she was pregnant with me. I was taking up the energy she needed to become sailormoon. But here I am to seal you away," the girl in a sailor soldier uniform said, "Pink Sugar Heart Seal... Seal this evil away!"

Pink hearts circled Seiya and he was teleported to the a room where he was chained to the wall.

Sailor Mini Moon came over on the screen, "Ironic isn't it? I'm not going to kill you. It would be too easy for you to just die and not feel bad for what you've done. You'll get food and water. But you'll also get a glimpse of all the happy moments my mother and father will have. Besides, they didn't want me to kill you when they sent me here."

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^

**So guys there you have it. My dream was a little different, but close enough. Do I dream the strangest things or what?**

**Lol**

**Please review :)**


End file.
